La Maldición de Hogwarts
by Las Elegidas
Summary: Al comenzar el 6º curso empiezan a ocurrir sucesos extraños...Conflictos, maldiciones, profecías... Nuestro primer fic, leedlo, por favor! 2ºcap UP!
1. Un Nuevo Curso

Hola!!!!!!! Somos dos amigas españolas de 13 y 14 años y éste es nuestro primer fic. Disclaimer: salvo algunos inventados, los personajes de ésta historia no son nuestros (ya nos gustaría...), pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
La Maldición de Hogwarts  
  
1º Un nuevo curso  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts aminoró su velocidad, por las ventanas empezaron a vislumbrarse las luces de la estación de Hogsmeade.  
  
Cuando el tren se detuvo, los estudiantes se bajaron y se dirigieron a los carruajes. Al salir, Harry, Ron y Hermione oyeron la voz de Hagrid a sus espaldas, llamando a los de primero.  
  
Se giraron y vieron el enmarañado pelo del semigigante sobresaliendo entre los alumnos.  
  
-¡Hagrid! -Hermione alzó la mano para llamar su atención.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo pasasteis el verano? –preguntó Hagrid volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos.  
  
-Bien –contestó Ron-. Harry vino la última semana a mi casa.  
  
-¡Ah, Harry! ¿Recibiste mi regalo de cumpleaños?  
  
-Eh... sí –contestó Harry, recordando la aplastada caja que contenía una de las desastrosas tartas de Hagrid.  
  
-Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió Hagrid.  
  
Tras la conversación con Hagrid, los tres subieron a uno de los carruajes, que los llevarían a Hogwarts, junto con Neville.  
  
En cuanto entraron en el castillo, tuvieron una sensación extraña... agobiante. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y observar a los profesores, vieron a una chica joven de unos veinte años, sentada en el lugar del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era bastante guapa, su cabello negro y lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos grises le daban un aspecto misterioso.  
  
-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Como va siendo habitual, os presento a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Niké Malfoy –la joven profesora se levantó de su silla y algunos chicos, Ron incluido, abrieron los ojos como platos (se entiende por qué, ¿no?).  
  
-Deja de mirar a la profesora con esa cara de idiota, Ron –Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación-. Se te cae la baba.  
  
-Pues tú hacías lo mismo con Lockhart –le reprochó éste.  
  
-Ron –dijo Seamus-, ¿cómo les va a tus hermanos el negocio?  
  
-Bien, todos sus inventos funcionan a la perfección, os lo aseguro –contestó Ron en un tono irónico.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso los prueban en ti? –preguntó Dean.  
  
-Esto... chicos, ¿habéis oído lo mismo que yo? –dijo Harry, un poco ensimismado.  
  
-No, ¿a qué te refieres? –respondió Ron, intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
-El apellido de la profesora, ¿tú no lo has oído, Hermione?  
  
-No, estaba distraída –al decir esto, Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
-Creo que ha dicho Malfoy.  
  
-Sí, yo también lo he oído –afirmó Seamus.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Ella es familiar de esa cosa? –preguntó Ron, perplejo.  
  
-Tampoco es tan guapa –replicó Hermione.  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin, todos acosaban a Draco con preguntas.  
  
-Venga, Draco, cuéntanos de una vez quién es esa profesora –pidió Zabini por enésima vez.  
  
-¿Qué más te da? –dijo Draco, ya un poco harto.  
  
-¿Es que tienes algo que ocultar? –preguntó Pansy, celosa.  
  
-Es mi prima –respondió con sequedad.  
  
-¿Y qué hace aquí? –preguntó Zabini.  
  
-¿No lo ves? Va a ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, no soy tonto.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Qué novedad...  
  
-Muy gracioso –dijo Zabini, empezando a enfadarse-. Me refería a qué está haciendo en Hogwarts.  
  
-Sé lo mismo que vosotros, todavía no me ha dado tiempo a preguntarle –mintió Draco.  
  
Al finalizar la cena, Draco y Pansy guiaron a los de primero a sus dormitorios, después de deshacerse de Pansy, Draco se dirigió al despacho de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Eh... ¿Niké? –la llamó Draco en voz baja, temiendo que lo descubrieran hablando con ella a esas horas.  
  
-¿Eres tú, Draco? –preguntó Niké.  
  
-Sí, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-¡Claro! –le abrió rápidamente la puerta para darle un abrazo-. Estaba deseando verte.  
  
-¿Qué, cómo te ha ido tu primer día? –preguntó Draco, intentando recuperarse del fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Muy bien, aunque hubiera preferido haber estado sentada entre los alumnos...  
  
Mientras sobrevolaba el lago, Harry se quedó dormido en la escoba y cayó al agua. Al sentir el agua fría se despertó, y vió sobre una roca a un sapo rosa apunto de comerse una galleta, un instante después empezaron a salirle plumas, el sapo-canario se alejó y Harry lo siguió, entonces escuchó algo y al girarse se encontró un grupo de sirenas acosando al calamar gigante.  
  
Sin pensar lo que hacía, salió en su defensa, apuntando a las sirenas con la varita. Éstas se fueron, y el calamar gigante se volvió hacia él con los ojos en forma de corazón, y se le acercó intentando besarle.  
  
Harry, asustado, huyó despavorido y salió del lago en dirección al castillo. Al entrar tuvo la misma extraña sensación que había sentido antes.  
  
Había mucha gente en el vestíbulo, nada más verlos notó que había un ambiente muy tenso entre ellos; dos profesores que había allí se estaban gritando, un grupo de alumnos se pegaba fuertes puñetazos y patadas, y en una esquina había dos chicos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, y un charco de sangre en el suelo.  
  
Entonces, sin más, una chica intentó pegarle un puñetazo, y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, se encontró en otra habitación que le recordó al despacho de Dumbledore. Había tres personas junto a la mesa, una de ellas estaba escribiendo en un pergamino.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Dejad reviews, please! De vosotros depende que sigamos escribiendo Intentaremos actualizar pronto, aunque entre las vacaciones de una y otra tardaremos un poco más. Aparte de misterio y aventura, este fanfic contiene algo de romance, pero no os vamos a decir entre quién (somos malas, eh?). Bueno, vamos a probar suerte a ver si conseguimos subir el fic. Bye!! 


	2. Defensa

HOLA!!! El final del capítulo anterior fue algo extraño, pero a nosotras nos hizo mucha gracia imaginarnos al calamar gigante así .

Hemos cambiado la configuración de los reviews, ya nos podéis enviar uno aunque no estéis registrados.

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que entre las vacaciones de una y otra no hemos podido hacer nada. Además este capítulo lo hicimos en un ordenador que se estropeó, y hemos tenido que empezarlo otra vez.

Disfrutad con el fic!!

La Maldición de Hogwarts

2º Defensa

-¡El calamar gigante intentando besarte! -dijo Ron, partiéndose de risa-. Vaya sueño más raro.

-Habría que ver lo que sueñas tú -gruñó Harry.

-¿Decías que estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore? ¿Escribiendo en un pergamino? -preguntó Hermione, más para sí misma que para Harry-. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?

Ron se estremeció.

-Deberías intentar superarlo ya, Ron -dijo Hermione-. No puedes ponerte así cada vez que oigas ése nombre.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?

-Por lo menos podrías disimular un poco. Se supone que los Gryffindors somos valientes.

-¿Qué insinúas? -preguntó Ron.

-No insinúo nada, sólo digo lo que pienso.

-Entonces piensas que soy un cobarde, ¿no?

Hermione prefirió no contestar.

-Tampoco es que tú seas muy valiente -replicó Ron-. No sabes la cara que se te puso cuando te enfrentaste al boggart en tercero. McGonagall diciéndote que lo habías suspendido todo. ¿Cómo puede darte miedo éso? -Ron se partía de risa al recordarlo.

-¿Y tú con las arañas?

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya? -dijo Harry harto de la discusión.

-No te preocupes, Harry, ya hemos acabado, Ron nunca será capaz de llamar a Voldemort por su nombre -sentenció Hermione.

-¿Te apuestas algo?

-No pienso hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿Qué pasa, no te atreves?

Harry pasó de ellos y se fue al Gran Comedor, dejándolos discutir.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? -preguntó Ron, provocándola-. Te reto a que le cojas un pelo de la cabeza a Grawp, el "hermanito" de Hagrid.

-¿Quieres decir que me monte en una escoba y le arranque un pelo al gigante? -repitió Hermione, incrédula.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Acaso te da miedo volar?

Hermione, histérica, le gritó:

-¡Vale! ¡Muy bien! -Ron dió unos pasos hacia atrás, empezando a asustarse de la reacción de Hermione-. Si lo consigo, tú tendrás que llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, siempre.

-Está bien. Lo haremos el fin de semana que viene -Ron miró a su alrededor-. ¿Y Harry?

-Habrá bajado a desayunar -contestó Hermione, más calmada-. Será mejor que bajemos nosotros también, o llegaremos tarde a clase.

La primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Niké. Los chicos corrían para entrar y sentarse cerca de la profesora, mientras que las chicas se quedaron mirando estupefactas.

-Vamos, Harry. Sentémonos aquí -dijo Ron, señalando una de las mesas de la primera fila.

-¿Qué les pasa? Normalmente no les gusta sentarse en las primeras filas -se extrañó Neville.

Draco resopló desde un asiento de la última fila.

-¿No lo ves? Están sentados al principio sólo para estar cerca de la profesora -le contestó Hermione a Neville, empezando a irritarse otra vez.

Hermione y Neville se sentaron delante de Draco y Pansy, ya que eran los únicos asientos que quedaban libres.

-¿Es verdad que la nueva profesora y tú sois familia? -le preguntó Parvati a Draco.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -le contestó éste.

-Son primos -dijo Pansy, entrometiéndose.

-¿Y cómo es que trabaja aquí?

-¿Queréis dejar de meteros en mi vida? -las cortó Draco.

Hermione, que había escuchado la conversación, pensó decírselo después a Harry y Ron, pero al acordarse de el interés de éste último por sentarse delante, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione? -preguntó Neville, y al ver que ésta no contestaba, agitó la mano delante de su cara para ver si así reaccionaba.

-¿Decías algo? -dijo Hermione volviendo en sí.

En ese momento entró la profesora, los chicos al verla se quedaron embobados.

-Hola, soy Niké Malfoy, vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa. Podéis llamarme Niké. Creo que es importante que sepáis defenderos de maldiciones usando la magia, pero también considero necesario que aprendáis a defenderos sin magia. Por eso, este curso además de enseñaros hechizos, os enseñaré a defenderos usando vuestro cuerpo.

-Es decir a base de puñetazos, ¿no? -refunfuñó Millicent Bulstrode.

-Podría decirse así -aclaró la profesora, sonriendo ligeramente-. Bien, guardad los libros y las varitas y poneos por parejas. Draco, ¿puedes acercarte aquí para ayudarme a hacer la demostración de los ejercicios?

Draco se levantó aparentando indiferencia y fue hasta la mesa de la profesora.

Niké les enseñó algunos movimientos básicos, haciendo primero la demostración con Draco y luego supervisaba a los demás.

-¿Les pasa algo a los chicos de ésta clase? -le susurró Niké a Draco, al percatarse del extraño comportamiento de los alumnos.

-Están embobados contigo, ¿no lo ves? -le respondió Draco.

Ya de noche, cuando volvían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor vieron a dos alumnos de cuarto peleándose.

-Esos han puesto en práctica lo que aprendieron en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Ron con ironía.

-¿Qué estáis mirando? -preguntó uno de los alumnos que se estaban peleando, al darse cuenta que los estaban mirando.

-¿Acaso está prohibido mirar? -contestó Hermione, de forma cortante.

CONTINUARA

Queremos reviews, o NO habrá historia :p POR FAVOOOOR!!!!!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo (si hay).

Bye bye!


End file.
